Mi dulce Bella
by Katty A Cruz
Summary: OS. Bella y Edward tuvieron un romance hace algún tiempo atrás Luego se alejaron por asuntos "x" . Y hoy vuelven a reencontrarse para recordar viejos tiempos, pero ¿será solo un romance carnal lo de estos dos? . Eso... lo dejo al criterio de cada una de las lectoras. Lemmon.


**"MI DULCE BELLA"**

**Cancion:** Anione else But you - Moldy Peaches

* * *

**Edward Pov**

**NY, domingo 13 de diciembre, 2009.**

Habíamos quedado para charlar, yo entraba a trabajar de noche y me presentaba a la cita con mi mochila Gris a la espalda, llevaba puesto un pantalón vaquero oscuro y una camiseta deportiva de color azul, recuerdo que llegaba pocos minutos tarde y te llamé por teléfono para avisarte, me dijiste que estabas en la terraza cercana al Café, en ese momento cruzaba la avenida y mis ojos te distinguieron, mi vista se deleito con tu figura sentada cien metros antes de llegar a tu lado.

Llegué por detrás de ti, fijándome en cómo te había quedado el corte de tu pelo castaño oscuro, te lo habían dejado tipo "marine" me lo habías contado por teléfono pero no había llegado a ver hasta ahora, la verdad es que te favorecía bastante pues dejaba al aire esa nuca tan sensible y esas orejitas que tantas veces he besado, mi intención era soplarte en la nuca para darte una sorpresa pero te volviste justo a tiempo para verme, levantándote asombrada de la silla dijiste:

- No me hagas eso, sabes que no me gusta en público.

- Vale cielo, - Pensé ¡ya empezamos mal! pero dije - cálmate solo era una pequeña sorpresa.

- Ya, pero sabes que no me gusta, ¿Qué tal estas?

Me senté a tu lado en la terraza, estabas tomando una coca, pedí al camarero mayor y regordete lo mismo para mí, charlamos de cómo nos iba la vida mientas a nuestro alrededor pasaba la gente, tu y yo enfrascados en una charla bastante amigable después de… ¿cuánto tiempo de no vernos? no lo sé y no quiero recordar malos tiempos, solo sé que lo nuestro falló y nos dimos una pausa, algo que nos permitiese aclarar las neuronas y decidir si queríamos seguir juntos nuestro viaje por esta vida, aunque jamás dejásemos de llamarnos por teléfono.

Estabas guapa "Mi Dulce Bella" tu cara delgada sigue atrayéndome y desearía besarte, pero miro tu ropa y tu figura mientras hablas, vestías una camiseta de tirantes de dos dedos de ancho de color blanco ocultando tus bonitos pechos sin sujetador, en la parte de abajo un pantaloncito vaquero corto, de color azul muy pálido y cerca de ti tu inseparable bolso Café, enseñabas orgullosa tus firmes piernas aun sin broncear así como tus brazos algo pálidos, ya que en esa época empezaba a hacer calor pero no demasiado para esta ciudad, un fugaz recuerdo de mejores tiempos me pasó por la cabeza recordándote bronceada y muy sexi con solo la marca clara del bikini, pestañee carraspeando para volver a la realidad y concentrarme en lo que decías, pero fue un simple cambio de perspectiva ya que puse mi atención en tus bonitos labios, lo siento pequeña, pero me perdí la mitad de tus frases en mi mundo de recuerdos.

Mientras hablabas recordaba tus besos que acababan en un mordisquito, ¿pensabas que me molestaba? no hermosa… aquello siempre me hizo pensar que me marcabas como algo tuyo y solo tuyo, yo lo aceptaba como tu marca de propiedad, fue una pena que durante nuestra relación dejáramos tantas cosas sin decirnos.

Tardé unos minutos pero volví a la realidad, ¿recuerdas? un rato después comenzamos a charlar mas animadamente, nos quedamos en aquella terraza casi dos horas y eso si que es sacarle partido a dos coca-colas, entretanto note como te relajabas volviendo más amena la conversación, quería oírte reír de nuevo así que me centré en conseguirlo.

Cuando nos levantamos de la mesa paseamos un poco, yo no entraba hasta las 23:00 y te lo dije, así que podíamos usar la tarde para estar juntos, caminamos un poco y nos dimos el primer beso, añoraba tus abrazos y tu boca, necesitaba respirar tu perfume, sentir tu calor a través de nuestra ropa, te separaste mirándome y dijiste:

- debo volver a la oficina, quiero darte un regalo por tu pasado cumple años, pero lo tengo allí.

- Iremos donde quieras, tenemos tiempo de sobra. – Te aseguré

Dicho esto nos encaminamos a la oficina donde trabajabass, recuerdo que apenas nos cogíamos de la mano pues aprovechaba para mirarte la cintura y tu bonito trasero, esa cintura que sabias que me encantaba y lo sigue haciendo, esa línea de piel de un dedo de ancha entre tu pantalón y la camiseta me atraía como un imán, tu cuerpo es firme y tu silueta es delgada pero atlética, tu firme delantera me encanta como siempre, desde el primer día que te vi me gustaste y lo sigues haciendo.

Llegamos al portal de la oficina y mientras abres la puerta, me quedo mirando alrededor buscando donde esperarte, me dices que te acompañe y tras unos instantes de duda lo hago, te me arrimaste mucho en el ascensor y te di un rápido beso pues enseguida llegamos, usando tus llaves entramos en el recibidor y levantaste la voz saludando pero nadie te contestó, me pediste que te siguiera y recorrimos la planta completa hasta llegar a la sala de juntas, allí había un proyector con su pantalla desplegada al fondo y una mesa ovalada de madera, recuerdo que había unas diez sillas y en las paredes algunos cuadros, la habitación era interior y cuando estuve dentro apagaste la luz quedándonos en una medio penumbra.

Te acercaste y me cogiste de la camiseta acercándome a tu cuerpo mientras me besabas en la boca, reaccione a la sorpresa y colabore en el beso mientras nos abrazábamos ajenos al calor de la habitación, al separar nuestras bocas dijiste:

- ¡Yo soy tu regalo Edward! Te tengo unas ganas…

- Y yo a ti cielo…

Recuerdo que hablamos poco en los siguientes minutos, nuestras manos competían en una carrera por bajarnos los pantalones, me quite la camiseta y la tire sobre unos documentos, levante la tuya agachándome a besar tus pechos comprobando que los pezones seguían tan sensibles como recordaba, tus gemidos resonaban en la habitación mientras con las manos sujetabas mi cabeza contra tu pecho, estabas contra la mesa y te deje caer suavemente hacia atrás quedando tumbada en ella, así que solo te ayude a subir un poco tu firme culo sobre ella, quedándote con las piernas abiertas ante mi diciendo con voz febril:

- Cojéme Edward!

¡Dios mío! Como deseaba oírte decir esa frase de nuevo, naturalmente no me hice de rogar y me deje caer de rodillas, poniendo la cara entre tus muslos y sujetándote las piernas con mis manos, no debías tener pensado lo que ocurriría pues no te habías afeitado Aquella zona, a mi sinceramente no me importó demasiado pues tenía hambre atrasada, lamí abriendo tus labios externos, metí allí mi lengua ansiosamente recorriéndola mientras tu suspirabas, pegue mis labios a tu clítoris y chupe mientras hacía temblar la lengua contra el botoncito, no tardaste mucho en apretarme la cabeza con tus muslos a la vez que agitabas las caderas, note el sabor de tu corrida en mi boca pero solo afloje el ritmo un instante mientras levantaba la cara mirándote.

Desde mi punto de vista veía tu clítoris y tu vientre plano, algo mas allá el ombligo con el piercing y tus pechos de tensos pezones, la respiración aun agitada los hacía parecer dos montes moviéndose y entre ellos, algo más lejos tu rostro mirándome con la boca entreabierta, recuerdo grabado en mi mente, como la luz que entraba por la puerta proyectando luces y sombras sobre tu cuerpo.

Vuelvo a lamerte, estas hecha un lago cariño mío, tu cuerpo se estremece bajo mi lengua hasta que me dices:

- Métemela dentro.

Me incorporo e intento meterte mi verga el tu intimidad, pero estoy a media erección por los nervios, la paso por los labios frotándotela y me apartas un poco bajando de la mesa sin decir nada, te la metes en la boca y me chupas, cuanto tiempo sin notar tu boca cariño, recupero la erección enseguida pero sigues unos minutos más, te separo y te vuelves a subir a la mesa sin prisas exhibiéndote un poco, me coloco entre tus piernas y suavemente entro en tu casita ¡está caliente! Y se abre a mi paso, noto las paredes mojadas rodeándome mientras inicio el viejo vaivén del mete y saca, siento como me aprietas con tus contracciones vaginales, te acaricio los pechos mientras follamos a media luz, golpeo con mis muslos el borde de la mesa mientras me hundo en tu cuerpo sin pausa, sudamos a la vez que gozamos, es la gloria de excitante pues veo tu cuerpo medio brillar mientras jadeas de placer.

Hago que te incorpores y me abraces levantándote en vilo, durante un minuto estas empalada en mi miembro sin tocar el suelo y abrazada a mí que no paro de mover las caderas, giramos un poco y te desclavas apoyándote en la pared y sacando el traserito, me sitúo detrás de ti e inserto de nuevo mi verga en tu coñito desde atrás, mientras te penetro y recupero el ritmo a la vez que te acaricio los pechos, gimes de nuevo acompañándome con tus movimientos, nuestros cuerpos chocan sin parar mientras te follo con ganas y el sonido hace el momento más excitante, te miro y quiero guardarte en mi memoria así entregada, gozando en la media penumbra de este despacho, gozas y jadeas mientras te tiemblan las piernas, siento que te has corrido de nuevo y te sujeto para que no caigas mientras salgo de ti.

Te ayudo a volver a la mesa tumbándote sobre ella, coloco un rollo de planos o carteles ¿qué se yo? bajo tu cuello para que haga de almohada, te miro y estas como siempre preciosa tras un orgasmo, me inclino sobre ti acariciándote las pezones con mi pene contra tu húmeda cavidad, leo en tus ojos que me quieres dentro de ti y empujo suavemente diciendo:

- Te quiero Isabella.

- Yo también. – Dices.

Vuelvo a estar dentro y se repite la sensación de calidez, me aprietas el miembro en tus entrañas según se mueve, el ritmo aumenta, pero no te suelto los pechos y mientras agitas las caderas, es un movimiento suave que se va volviendo frenético poco a poco a la vez que acelero hundiéndome en ti, en breve el ritmo y los jadeos se hacen más fuertes, sabes que me voy a correr me conoces de sobra y sabes que ya no voy a aguantar mucho mas, noto tus ojos mirándome pues no te quieres perder mi corrida, mi mano derecha abandona tus pechos y aprieta tu clítoris sin dejar de meterte mi miembro, estas empapada de flujo y sudor mutuo, siento que me corro y te lo digo me pides que siga y me corra, saco el miembro y me doy un par de meneos contra tu clítoris antes de eyacular contra él, gimes y te retuerces mis chorros calientes empapan tu vientre, vuelvo a meterte la verga y doy unos vaivenes de propina mientras te veo gozar.

Cierro los ojos dejándome caer sobre tu cuerpo, respiramos juntos después de mucho tiempo un "te amo" se queda en el aire al ser dicho, ajena a nuestros empapados vientres que se frotan entre espasmos de placer, la física sigue su curso y por tus caderas resbalan hilos de semen, que forman un charquito blanco en la madera de la mesa uniéndose al que baja desde tu vagina por el surco de tus nalgas.

¿Recuerdas "mi Dulce Bella" que nos levantamos y fuimos al baño a asearnos? recuerda como nos limpiamos con papel higiénico tras lavarnos un poco, salimos de allí un buen rato después abrazados y felices, fuimos a otra terraza y tomamos otras dos coca colas y un par de pasteles, el tuyo de chocolate y el mío de manzana, en la mesa de al lado había un no vidente con un perro guía, un labrador negro según recuerdo.

También recuerdo que una hora después tuvimos una medio discusión de nuevo, pero afortunadamente aquel enfado tonto se resolvió enseguida, después te acompañe a casa ya más tranquilos y nos despedimos con un beso.

Aquella tarde puede que tú echaras un polvo, yo le hice el amor a la mujer que amo.

* * *

Hola! si, yo de nuevo con un OS un poco calentón :$

Deben estar diciendo "Y esta mina que se cree para no actualiza NTAN!" , pero es que estoy algo bloqueada con esa historia. El capitulo esta en mi mente, pero no sé como traspasarlo a un relato decente.

Pasando a "MI DULCE BELLA" Es algo que creo mi pervertida cabeza hace un tiempo atrás y que ahora sale a la luz. Solo espero que se de si gusto :S . La canción que puse al comienzo a mi parecer no tiene mucho que ver con el OS, pero la puse porque recuerdo haberla escuchado aquella vez que lo escrbí. Sin más que decir me despido y las espero en los RW :)


End file.
